Nightwing (Earth-38)
: Grayson is a prodigious natural athlete and master acrobat, possessing a peak human level of agility/acrobatic skills. He is one of three people in the world who can pull off a quadruple flip : Due to his training with Batman, he possess extreme skill in escapology. He was able to escape a maze before the Flash could and was able to use a Tibetan Mind Technique to escape virtual reality. : Grayson is also skilled with firearms, as he was trained by Batman to do so. : He has vast knowledge of different fields. He often shows this when in use with his Detective skills. He was intelligent enough to build his own "Nightcar", build and program a Tech Glider, and also mentioned he can fool a polygraph. : Like his mentor, Grayson has a very strong will. He is able to resist Scarecrow's potent fear toxins, resist and overcome mind control from Brother Blood and the Groom. He was even a candidate to succeed the Green Lantern, Abin Sur. : He is skilled enough to get Scarecrow, who only fears Batman, to talk and, during his time as Batman, was able to contain a riot in Arkham Asylum. : Grayson is a master detective, and has been said to be second to Batman. He was able to solve a riddle by the Riddler before Batman himself even figured it out before becoming Robin and has been shown to solve mysteries and cases in a speed that even impresses his mentor. Barbara even commented that he was able to solve 4 cases in "America's Most Wanted" in a single morning and solved a homicide case that went unsolved for 14 years. He was also able to deduce clues Bruce left in the manor that suggested he was traveling through time. : He is also a brilliant and experienced leader with superlative team skills, having served as leader to the Titans, the Outsiders, and even the Justice League. Additionally, Dick's efforts to remain in contact with other heroes makes him a master at rallying, unifying, and inspiring the superhero community, a skill in which he has surpassed his mentor. : Grayson is a master martial artist, having studied under Batman and Richard Dragon. His fighting style has an emphasis on Aikido and Eskrima. He is proficient in various martial arts such as: * * * * * * * * * * * : Having had the finest education as Bruce Wayne's ward, Grayson speaks fluent English, French, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, German, Swahili, Mandarin, Cantonese, and is possibly fluent in other languages. He has some knowledge of the alien language of Tamaran. : Due to his training with Batman, Dick Grayson possesses peak athletic strength and endurance. He has displayed peak human strength, agility, reflexes, and endurance because of his training at a young age. *'Peak Human Strength': Nightwing possesses enough strength to break a holographic construct Bane's back, throw KGBeast through a concrete wall, throw a refrigerator and use a bed as a weapon. He had even been able to damage Blockbuster. *'Peak Human Agility': Dick Grayson possesses peak athletic levels of agility. He is one of the 3 people able to do a quadruple backflip. His agility also enables him to survive at heights that would even concern the likes of Superman and Starfire. *'Peak Human Speed': Dick Grayson possesses peak human speed, able to keep up with and even catch his mentor. He has been said to be faster than Batman. *'Peak Human Reflexes': He possesses enough skill to detect a Sniper and evade bullets at point blank range. *'Peak Human Endurance': He is able to go for 4 days straight with no sleep and is capable of holding his breath for 7 minutes from training with Batman *'Peak Human Durability': He is able to withstand attacks from Blockbuster, who possesses Superhuman Strength. : He is capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. He can even sneak up on Batman himself on occasion. : Grayson has bested the master swordsman, Ra's al Ghul, in a sword duel. : Grayson is skilled in throwing modified Shuriken (Wing-Dings) to hit thugs at a great distance with his eyes closed, despite occasionally giving them head-starts and even disarm others with his wingdings. Tracking Weaponry: He has displayed skilled with various weapons including Shuriken (Wing-Dings and Batarangs), paired staves, and swords. |Image = Nightwing= |-|Dick Grayson= |-|Robin= |-|young Dick Grayson= }} Category:Batman Family members Category:Robin Category:Nightwing